Episodes from a marriage
by CJmynixMG
Summary: To have the business: "But you are going to satisfy me when we are home, right?"
1. One kiss, one baby

_Another story by me. Again it was not grammar checked so all the mistakes are totally my miss. I haven't got any review to my baby story 'Baby, please stop crying', but I don't give up. Again a children one, but this time a boy and an older one._

_The conception in this story: Someone is telling a little story about the past what happened in the place. I'm not going to tell who is the speaker, but it's not important anyway. – That's it. Each chapter is a different story so if you don't like this or that just click to the next button and maybe, you'll like the next one._

**Episodes from a marriage**

**One kiss, one baby**

This is one of the cutest story, I can tell you. I like this story so I decided to share it with you too. If you don't like children or can't stand children silliness and a little Clarisse and Joseph 'between' story then go to the next part of my memoir, maybe you'll enjoy that as there's more action.

However, Prince Philippe was 7 years old this time, when this story happened. King Rupert had to go for a business trip so he was not in the place for quite some days. I told you as it happened with dialogues as my opinion is that a story is much more enjoyable with those.

OkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOk

It was a beautiful summer day, Clarisse was working at her office, when Joseph stepped in and asked her to go and get something for lunch as she didn't have much for breakfast.

Clarisse asked "Why are you worrying so much about me Joseph?"

"I must protect you, and this include that I can't let you lose weight and be looking like a skeleton"

"Me as a skeleton? That's funny. Isn't it just the fact that because my husband is not here you are eating with me on every meal?"

Joseph sank his eyes down then added "And of course with your sons."

Clarisse nodded "And of course with my sons." – in a lower voice she said – "Except when they are already on their bed sleeping peacefully."

Joseph looked into her eyes and nodded with accomplice smile. But before anything else should have happened – I don't know if it wanted or not – a very wasted and ready to cry Philippe burst in to the office.

Clarisse immediately stood up and rushed in front of him, but Philippe stepped back "No Mother, don't touch me."

"What's the matter Honey, What happened?"

"I would like to speak with Joseph. . . alone, if it's possible." – looked for Joseph in entreating eyes.

"Of course." – answered Joseph immediately and went to Philippe's side, took his hand, but before they went out the door, Joseph looked back and smiled at Clarisse with the meaning of "Everything is going to be okay."

As soon as they had been in front of the door, Joseph asked "What is it Prince Philippe?"

"Can we go to your room please?"

They were in complete silence all the time while they were walking. However, after they had sat down next to each other on the couch Philippe looked for Joseph's eyes and told "I'm going to be a father."

"WHAT? Aren't you a little bit young for that?"

"I don't think so, we did everything. How am I going to tell this to my Mother?"

Joseph pulled up his eyebrow and asked "How do you mean that everything?"

"You know I shouldn't speak with the servants children, because my father doesn't like it. But Lizi was looking so alone and I had gone to her, then we were playing and it was really good." Then he stopped and Joseph knew that he was waiting him to scold him. But the fact was that he didn't mind and he knew that Clarisse couldn't either so he answered "I think if I were you I might went to her too."

Philippe smiled a little then continued "Then we were seeing each other more often and not because of accident. We were holding hands while we were looking at the pond, and you know, today I kissed her. But I don't want to be a father I'm young for that! Help me Joseph please!" He couldn't hold himself back any longer, he leant into Joseph's strong arms and began to cry like a little boy should do it. Joseph relieved and stroked his hair, till he calmed down. - The boy had the same soft hair just like her mother.

"Was it any good?" – asked Joseph when he felt that Philippe was ready to listen to him.

"The kiss?"

"Yes."

"O." Philippe reddened "It was wonderful."

"That's great, because of one or two kiss you are not going to be a father."

Philippe face lifted off "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." He added for himself 'Otherwise there will be lots of little Clarisse and Joseph running in the garden.'

"When His Majesty come home, I'll tell him about this and he's going to explain you to these things."

"NO! Please Joseph don't."

"Can I tell your mother then?"

"Do you think she is not going to be mad about this?"

Joseph looked in Philippe eyes when he said "Your mother loves you more than anything else in this planet, you must trust her and you should ask her anything what you would like to. I think she is in her office right now and worrying about you like mad."

"Queens are never mad!" – answered smiling and imitating her mother's voice. Then he got up and he had gone to the door "Thank you Joseph, you are really the best." But before he turned the knot down he asked "Sure?"

"Yes, you haven't be a father. . . not yet anyway. Now go to your Mom."

As soon as the door closed Joseph burst out laughing.

OkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOk

Sometime later in the evening, Joseph was reading a book, his legs was up to the table, when the door opened and a tired Clarisse nearly flopped down next to him. She had kicked off her shoes, before Joseph took down his book.

Seconds later they were connected in a heated kiss. "You know it's not fair to left me to the dirty work!" They moved a little so Clarisse was sitting on Joseph's legs, facing each other.

"Well I hope you solved the problem and succeeded to tell him that because of one kiss there will be no baby."

Joseph hands were moving up and down in Clarisse back, then pressed closer to her and kissed her neck and took off her costume coat.

Clarisse was losing herself between the sweet little kisses. "We would be in big problem if it will be true."

"In a bigger one what anyone is been able to image." – answered Joseph before shut down any other talk with a kiss.

They spent the night with each other arms, but that is another story. Maybe I'll tell you some day, but not today, I'm tired.

OkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOk

_Okay this was it. The next one is going to be in a totally different style chapter. Joseph&Clarisse&Rupert and one other man, a dinner and a slap._


	2. Clarisse and the unpleasant dinner

_I must thank you - all the 6 people - who read and reviewed my story. _

**Clarisse and the unpleasant dinner**

This story what I'm going to tell you is so unthinkable after all these years! My Queen and The King is living good now, they have two cute little baby at the age of 2 and 4. They are not IN love but they are good friends and they can turn to each other. Probably, their marriage needed this incident, because after that, they had spoken and cleared up the things between them. You are not going to believe this story, I'll tell you!

OkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOk

It was a great Spring day when King Rupert asked his one year ago wife Clarisse Gerald Renaldi to go out and have dinner with a really important possible investor man and try to win the man for a Genovian business.

His beautiful, 22 years old wife was glad to go out, because she has became Queen to help the people in every possibly way she can. - King Rupert knew that too.

It was more than a little strange that King Rupert chose the dress and all the things what she needed to wear that night. It was a deep green mini dress with thin straps, beneath it was a green push up bra with suitable panties, stocking, garter - what was visible even when she stood - and high heel shoes.

Joseph, the handsome 26 years old Queen's personal bodyguard was taken aback by the sight. She looked a little provocative. This whole evening was a mystery for him and he didn't like it. And it turned out to be even stranger as the time went by.

Of course they went to the restaurant and the dinner began.

The man - Sorry, I can't remember his name, I'm getting older it seems - was a good 50 years looking, with lots of shiny gold rings, necklace and naturally in these circle the obligatory gold Rolex. He was a rich man that was no question.

In the beginning everything seemed to be doing just fine. They were talking about everything while they ate, Joseph and other security guards looking them from the corners.

When they were ready with the food the man asked if Clarisse - I can call her this, because we know each other, but I'm not going to tell you who I am. You know just for safety! - minded if he sat a little closer to her, because he didn't want everyone to hear what they were talking about. So the man sat next to our Queen. The man was talking, Clarisse was listening and she could tell that this will be a really good business for Genovia, because the man was only telling the good side of the story.

When he immersed for the spoke he was telling, sometimes he brushed to Clarisse knee, in the end the man's arm stay there, however Clarisse didn't realize it as she was mesmerized what he was talking about.

Of course Joseph's eyes nothing can avoid, he realized the little touches and it was irritating him really much. - If you ask me, he has loved her already!

The man asked if they could go to a private side of the restaurant to talk some more. So when Joseph heard this he spoke "Your Majesty I can't let you go there alone."

"What is the problem?"

"As your bodyguard I need to look after you. Where you are going I need to go too."

The man nearly shouted to Joseph "You have no word where she is going and where she isn't!"

Clarisse had some woman's intuition and speak "You can trust in my bodyguard he is not going to give out anything. Of course I'm not afraid of you, but he is paid to keep an eye on me, every time."

Finally, Clarisse, the man and Joseph went to the room. Clarisse and the man sat down for a sofa and Joseph stood next to the door.

The man continued what he began outside, caressed Clarisse leg and spoke. He ate hazelnut from the table and drank champagne. At first, the champagne was the one what seemed out of order for her. In a business discussion why was she always asked if she would like to drink some more? Finally, when she wasn't concentrating only for his - otherwise wonderful - spoke, she realized other things too. He was fingering the hazelnut frequently. He doesn't swallow the one before taking the next. Backwards he eyed her breasts then he just watched them with bulging eyes.

Joseph realized what was happening there soon, but who was him to told it? So he just stood next to the door and looked what's going to happen.

When Clarisse began to think she noticed that everything what the man was speaking about was why this business is going to be good for Genovia and everyone from here.

Exactly that moment the man went as far as griping her inner thigh. "And with this whole business what's going to be your profit?"

"Oh King Rupert ensured me that much."

"Wha. . .What!?"

The man laid closer "You know you are a really beautiful young woman. I promised that I'm going to be kind."

"KIND!?" She jumped up. "You agreed to Rupert that. . . THAT?"

The man as it was a normal thing, in natural voice finished her thought "I agreed to your husband that Genovia will get the business if you going to sleep with me."

Clarisse slapped him hard on his face "YOU CAN TAKE IT AS A NO!" and within seconds she was out in the room, and in her limousine.

OkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOk

Joseph told the chauffeur to go back to the place and pulled up the black screen. As the car began to move Clarisse couldn't hold back any longer and began to sob.

Of course Joseph couldn't watch it and slide closer to her, but Clarisse looked away. "Clarisse it's me." She turned back, looked in his eyes and finally leant between his arms.

He caressed her back slowly as she soaked his shirt. - This was the first time when she cried between his arms. Some time later she calmed down a little "I can't believe it. Rupert simply tossed me to a man as if I was some piece of meat!"

"I know what are you feeling, I couldn't imagine that he really did it."

"Really!?" Clarisse moved back "I don't want it! You knew it too!"

"NO! Clarisse I didn't know about it!" When she still looked him questioning he continued "I suspected. The dress and everything, you looked like… like a luxury whore. When he first caressed your knee, and when he tried to go to the room with you alone. . ."

Clarisse eyes kindle "That's why you wanted to come with me?"

"Yes, I wanted to protect you." In front of Clarisse eyes run the night episodes and find herself once again between Joseph's arms. "Thank you for always helping me."

They spent what was left for the journey in thiese position.

OkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOkOk

You should think that this is the end of this story. Clarisse went home and cried some more. But no!

When she stepped in her suite - with her eyes red and puffy - Rupert stood up from her sofa and said "I'm so sorry. I mustn't do this to you, not even think of it! Can you ever forgive me?"

"How did you know? Did he phone you?"

"Yes. It was a really heated phone call. Genovia never going to have any business with this man, but this is the last thing what is interesting me now." He tired to go closer for her, but she stepped back "I need a shower, than we can talk about it."

"Ok, I'm sorry."

They talked about what happened. Probably this was the first real talk between them when they tried to understand each other. It was followed by lots of midnight talk and they did something good as now they are best friends.


	3. Come on be jealous

_Thank you for reading and reviewing my stroy Clarisse Renaldi and bluegirl-783. Here is the next part._

**Come on be jealous**

Well if you are still here what would you think if we'll move on? What about some years forward till the time we were in the last chapter? As the last showed a young Clarisse, instead of that, this one is going to show you a confident and more feminine woman. If you ask me I think she changed for her best and I like more this side of her, but anyway I let you decide it yourself.

Do you want to know if they are already together when this story take place? Who I am talking about? Oh come on! Of course Clarisse and Joseph, you can't be so blind to not see the tension between them, they were meant to be together right the first time they met. - Yes, yes I know that's another story. But just to make it right, if you don't fell the sexual connection every time you see them together, I must suggest you to go to a doctor, you might have some serious problem. I'm not going to tell you. You'll find out soon.

Okay moving on, there was a party at the place - please don't ask me why, I couldn't follow - Clarisse was absolutely stunning. She was wearing a silk cocktail dress, it was yellow and made of silk, it was only knee length and had a great neckline.

There were not that much people in it, as the dinner went she was sitting between two quite handsome gentlemen. She is that kind of woman - some time ago, I think most credit goes to Joseph - who is realize if someone find her attractive, politely thank for the comments then move on. However this time her Head of Security was standing right beside her and he found himself a situation he never had to front before, she was returning the attention!

When the dinner began nothing was out of the original protocol, they sit down and eat. But as the time went by Clarisse didn't cut off the man's oncoming but welcomed it, you could image Joseph was reddening more and more in every minute.

When Clarisse dropped her fork - of course directly - it landed on her lap, the men right next to her tried to help her and it meant that Clarisse was grabbing the fork, the man grabbed her hand. And they sit just in this position, because Clarisse didn't disagree about it, the men began to caress her hand a little bit.

You could image Joseph! He was angry and frustrated. The woman whom he love with all his hear and thought that she love him back just as much, is now playing under the table with another, younger man.

When the dinner finally ended, they went to the dance floor, and the man asked her to dance. Well another totally usual thing. You can guess what the problem was. The man hold her just a little too tight, then just a little more. Began to caress her back then went lower.

Joseph was in totally agony. What will happen to him? He can't leave the woman who means the life to him, but he was not sure he is strong enough to survive to watching her day by day with another man. – If we don't court, her husband. Who was in Berlin for a meeting. Really on a meeting, most of the day, but what he did at night we can only guess.

When Clarisse laid for the man's neck Joseph forgot to take breath for a moment. Then everything happened so fast, suddenly she bite his neck, the man jumped and let out a loud cry, of course everyone turned their head to look what happened, while Joseph burst out laughing.

Clarisse felt the people eyes on her, when she went out the room, closely followed by Joseph.

She was right outside her suite door, the door men ready to open it when Joseph asked her "What was all of that?"

She turned and in an angry voice said "I thought you are going to save me, but you didn't so I need to save myself."

"I don't understand Clarisse."

"You only protect me when I am in life danger? What if every other man who is trying to be close to me I find unwanted?"

She indicated the men to open the door, what they did, so she moved to go to the room, but when she turned he was not following her just stood there like a stone. Now she was really angry "Oh Goodness shake you only understand of action?"

With this she nearly pushed him over to the opposite wall, before kissing him hard on his lips. He needed only a second to give himself for the kiss. Soon they were kissing passionately in front of the door. Their knees nearly bucked that much they wanted the other, they caressed each other's back but when Joseph touched Clarisse backside she draw out "Now you have something to think about till the morning." and with this she went to her suite.

Joseph once again found himself standing like a stone in front of Her Majesty open suite door. One of the man said to him "Go after her you idiot."

And he went. And the men closed the door after him.

Why I told you this story? Maybe to make you see what everyone see between the place walls. Joseph has only one boss and ironically she is really his boss. He could do anything to make her happy.

What happened in the room? He stepped in "I thought that you enjoy what he did."

"You thought what? Come on Joseph, he was nearly half my age!" While she said this she had already began to undress. She took off her shoes and stockings. "I felt myself terrible all I could think of was you." Then with a cheeky smile she added "Not that if I never imaged what it will like to be someone that younger."

In a small voice Joseph said "You know I can arrange you anything what you want, you just need to tell."

"Oh, I don't know. I rather like big and strong arms touching me in every secret places." With that she took off her dress and stood there only with her underwear's. "I just can't know what a young guy should do to me. Will he find me attractive?"

Joseph gulped as she began to caress her own breasts which was covered by satin "Most definitely Darling." He stepped closer "But I'm more practiced."

"And who was your teacher?"

"You probably don't know her, but I'm more than willing to demonstrate what she thought me."

Clarisse smiled, while she took her hands in his chest and began to unbutton his shirt "Then feel free to show me."

The door men lucky chance was that Joseph couldn't remember the next morning which one spoke and told him that he is an idiot. But he never forget the incident and that was the time when he realized what everyone already know, Her Majesty, Clarisse Renaldi, Queen of Genovia wrapped him around her little finger. He not just loved her, but he'll do anything, anything at all, what she want him to do. And that was the real power.

That's the end for this story, what would you say that next time we switch roles? Clarisse as the jealous one? Be ready for the next part.


	4. I don't want to hear it

**I don't want to hear it**

As I promised before this one is going to show you another Queen. I know, I always jump in time, but that's just the way, how I remember the stories.

King Rupert died some years ago. Our Queen had found her granddaughter, whose 21th Birthday party took place yesterday, everyone had a great time. Except the Princess who needed to dance every available bachelor and Clarisse who was extremely tired, because of the afternoon activities - khm you could image, Joseph just came home after spending a month in that big other country. But shut me up, when I don't tell the story what I am supposed to, or tell me if you'll like to know something.

So I'm going to tell you this in present, you'll need to image: It's the morning after the party. Got it? Then I'll move on. Clarisse has been waiting in front of Joseph's bedroom door as she'll need to speak with him. It's still very early, but she is knocking anyway.

He doesn't answer what is a little strange, but Clarisse knock it again, then wait a little bit and try to the door handle. Of course the door isn't locked, she steps into the room. There is quite dark, because of the curtains are still pull together. However, she is able to see a form in the bed. She smiles for herself and walks next to the bed.

She is nearly there when she realize two things. Firstly, in the bathroom the light is on, secondly the form on the bed has blond hair, and definitely looks like a woman. You could image, she has such a shock. When she turns to go out of this bloody room, the bathroom door opens and who else but Joseph is standing there with only a small towel covering his manhood.

They are watching each other, no one is moving. Joseph wants to say something, but doesn't know what this quickly. He has seen Clarisse eyes fill with tears, before she storms out the room.

He stirs after her, but he has only a tower on, so he steps back to put some clothes on. He decide that he'll tell her what is all of this anyway and a little time here or there doesn't matter. How wrong he was!

Please mind what I say, always straight things out as soon as you could. Doesn't matter anything, if you'll need shout after her, just say what is the truth. You are going to save lots of hard moment for yourself.

But moving on. Joseph is knocking on Clarisse's suite door then step to the room, when she realize who it is, she has immediately began to shout "OUT".

"Clarisse please you have to listen to me. What you have seen. . ." naturally he isn't able to finish it as Clarisse cut his words out.

"I don't want to hear it. Just go out!"

"Nothing happened, absolutely nothing!"

"NOTHING? I had found you with a woman in your bed and that is nothing for you? We just made love yesterday and you, YOU. . ."

Joseph is seeing that her eyes are full of tears and his began too. The one people in the word, who he has never wanted to hurt is ready to cry because of him. He spokes in hoarse voice "Please Darling you must listen to me."

"I don't need lies and I hate people whose are trying to lie to me."

"I love you Clarisse!"

"Well, you certainly had a way to tell me." answer Clarisse in a sarcastic voice, when the first tears are rolling down her face.

Joseph goes in front of her, touch her shoulders and looks deep in her eyes when he next speak "You know that I love you and would never do something like this. I never look at other women."

"You look lots of women day after day in the place." answer her in a little better mood.

"Yes, but not the way as I look at you. It seems that you too only learn by actions."

With that Joseph touches Clarisse face and bring her head closer for his and their lips are nearly touching when suddenly Clarisse step back "WHO WAS THAT WOMAN! You can't take me off my legs this easily. I'm not one of those women, I had. . ." Joseph strain Clarisse for his body and kiss her with force.

She try to resist, but she just couldn't. Her heart knows that he is telling her the truth. He will never hurt her. And she is enjoying his kisses so damn much. That"s why the kiss soon fill up with passion.

By now I'm sure you know who is the other 'woman'. I told you right in the beginning of this story. It's not a good thing to be jealous or argue with the loved one, but as someone said the make it up always make it worth.

They are still lost in each other embrace when a blond hair one move into the room. "Sorry to disturb."

At once they are nearly on the opposite side of the room. They had practiced it some other time too, but they were not fast enough. "You don't have to because of me, I think you look great together and I promise I have plaster on my mouth."

Clarisse have a deep breath "Oh Lily, you are blond."

"Yes Your Majesty. I'm so sorry about what had happened, I swear on you that nothing happened between me and Joseph. I was just too tired to move on another room and he slept on his sofa."

"That's okay Lily I believe you. But I must ask you not to tell anyone what you saw."

"Oh come on, you know me!"

"That's why I'm afraid." she said in resigning voice before turn to Joseph "I can't believe I was jealous of a 20 years old." In a warning voice she's adding "But I still don't care. After this minute I'm the only woman who is allowed to sleep in your bed. I'm warning you Joseph Manzanero." Joseph smiles, as once again moving in front of Clarisse "Yes Madam. Can we start right now this bed thing?" Within seconds they are kissing again.

Lily stand one feet then the other, before make the vice decision and left the room as quietly as she could.

And I'm living again what happened in the bedroom, for you to image. I really don't know if you'll like to hear it or not.  
Is it bad to tell someone intimate moments for a fourth person? I actually know what and how it happened. Did I need to be ashamed because of it? That's surely not normal that I remember every little detail! But you know Joseph has very fascinating part, and Clarisse is very talented to use it. – Gosh, sorry to much information, if you aren't interested in it. I think, It's time me to shut up.


	5. In one chair, on an airplane

_I hope the four people who__ read the last chapter is going to enjoy this chapter too._

**In one chair, on an airplane**

As I was reading my last entry I had remembered another story. If we would say that the other ruction was somehow because of the Princess, I think I can say that this story too had something to do with her. I promise you, not more than the other one. She is not even going to appear in this story.

Before I'll start, I must warn you, I'm not going to stop this time for you to imagine things. I'm going to write it down, just because of fun and anyway you can always skip this part and move to the next.

If you are still here then lets the story begin.

It was quite a nice day, when the Genovian One took off from the land and began its journey to San Francisco. Queen Clarisse desperately needed heir to the throne and there was Amelia, who could be the next Queen.

Inside Clarisse was full of nerves. Of course no one saw a thing, or so she thought.

She didn't see her grandchild for 14 years. She didn't even see picture about her, she always thought it would cause only more pain from her. As she was flying over to her, she didn't want to, she would see her soon enough. That's why she was unprepared what to expect.

You don't need to bet, I'll tell you, Joseph was there at the plane with her.

I must tell you that these private planes are not quite like the one you fly with. It has some private blocks so the staff can be together and the Queen can be alone if she wishes and so on. You might already know what I'm going to say. The Queen of Genovia and her Head of Security were alone in one side of the plane and everyone else in another side.

Of course Joseph had realized that Clarisse was a little tense, so he tried to be even more kind and observant with her. It caused nearly every 10 minutes a question from him, if she is all right, doesn't need anything. Naturally within one hour Clarisse found it annoying, but as clever as she is, she stroke out something what could keep her busy for a while.

"Joseph you will sit down next to me, won't you?"

"Sure. But don't you want something before?"

"NO!. . . I mean, no thank you, just come and sit." Joseph was surprised a little with this harsh answer, but sit down anyway. After he had sat down almost immediately opened his mouth to say something, but Clarisse was faster "If you don't want to say how good I'm looking in this costume, then just be quiet."

He couldn't know what to say for this so he shut his mouth. Right after seeing this Clarisse began to smile. "So, you don't like my clothes today, I'm not happy to hear it."

"Of course you look beautiful and amazing today, just as any other day."

"Why are you this ready to help today?"

"Because, that's my job."

"Just to make it right, your job is to bring me tea, blanket, pillow, book and anything what I might need?"

"Not exactly, however it was some time ago when I last read my contract. Maybe you had changed something in it."

"I would like to do a test."

"What kind of test?"

"Just a simple test, how are we fitting in one chair, on an airplane. . .as one." They were looking to each other and Joseph saw sparkle in Clarisse eyes so he decided to tease her a little bit.

"Am I wrong because I think wrong?"

"Then I'm definitely wrong." Clarisse smiled and leant closer to Joseph who kissed her. It wasn't a comfortable position with the arm-rest between their body, but they managed it somehow.

A minute later, without a sound Clarisse sat over lightly for Joseph's lap with straddle legs. In that way they were closer and in a more comfortable position. They were able to feel the others body.

They changed soft kisses while she was stroking his chest and he played with her hair. Both of their body began to answer for these light touches and soon Clarisse felt the urge to move.

And she did just that. Really slowly she had moved her hip in big circles rubbing strategy places together in their bodies. Slowly big circles one after the other, but soon it was not enough. While their breath was fastening, their kisses deepening she moved her hip faster and faster in smaller circles. This multiple action caused Joseph to moan.

Then she stopped. Joseph let out some incomprehensible sound to protest. But he soon realized that Clarisse only stand up to open her skirt zipper, and loose her panties. He opened his jeans and blow up his boxer to his knees and moments later Clarisse was sitting on him as before. The difference was that now he was nearly in her and it was much more satisfying.

Then he began to move up and down his hip. It was Clarisse time to moan out and she lowered herself totally on Joseph's lap so they were together as one. She moved her hips once again in circles as in help for Joseph's movements.

She drew their body as close as she could. They were kissing like it life depended on it, two tongue dancing as they dig in and out there tongue just as Joseph moved up and down his hip. They were moving to bring pleasure for the other and for themselves too. They moved faster and faster each movement.

When they were able to snatch at air, Joseph moved back just a tinny little bit. He still couldn't stop, just slowed down his other movement and in rugged voice he said "I don't have other boxer here."

Clarisse wasn't listened to what he said, just felt the movement slower so she speeded up hers. That was enough for both of them and moments later they were crying out from ecstasy.

She was moving slower and slower each moment before stopped and laid her head in Joseph's shoulder as trying to come down from the heights. He was doing just like that too.

As you can see they were good in that one chair.

No one had ever suspected a thing what they did as the fly to San Francisco was quite a long fly… And an enjoyable one.

I'm sorry for writing this, I'm better move back to my old style and live things for you to imagine. I don't know yet what I'm going to write in the next part of my memoir. What would you like to know? Maybe we'll move back to the past and some Rupert&Clarisse moment. Who knows?

I got to go. Be ready as I'll come back soon.


	6. Strange talking

_Thank you for the two people who read and reviewed my last chapter, I hope that I got some from this chapter too – I'll not give up..yet._

**Strange talking**

In a real marriage this should not happen, in a pre-arranged one it should have happened I think. Of course, I didn't knew for sure, as I'm not following with attention any other marriage.

This is quite an interesting talk what I'm going to tell you as I promised a Rupert&Clarisse moment in the last part. I think it's enough in the begin and here it goes this memory of mine - I hope I can bring you some surprise, because you had not expected this.

Clarisse and Rupert have been married for seven years, had two children when one day Rupert asked her wife if they could have a private dinner in his suite - if I don't tell already I'll tell you now, that in these circumstances the husband and wife is not supposed to sleep in one chamber, so they didn't either - sure enough Clarisse said of course she'll gladly have dinner with him.

Exactly ten o'clock she went to her husband's suite, dressed in an elegant just a little bit feminine dress. The dress actually was purple, it was knee length and have small straps, but it's not interesting us that much, I just love to remember her as she was...is a beautiful woman.

She was curious that what he want to tell her and hoped that he don't want to have any physical contact. They did it in the beginning of their marriage, then realized that it's not working so only did it after for the boys to conceive. You can understand it if you want to why. - They were good friends, how does it look like for you if someone will tell you that okay from now on, what about once a week making love? If you are take for that someone, maybe you'll think it's cool, but otherwise you'll find it a very bad idea. So exactly this was the situation between them, best friends, just please don't bring bed!

"Hello Clarisse." - said Rupert with a glass of wine in his hand as she stepped into the room.

"Hello Rupert." - answered back as she accepted her glass.

"Why are we drinking? Is it some occasion that I had forgotten about?"

"No I just wanted a quiet dinner with my lovely wife." Clarisse made a face as she felt that there is going to be something else, but she left it that way from now and sipped from her glass.

"Hm, it's wonderful." - tasted the wine Clarisse.

"One of the best we have in our wine cellar. But please sat down, Marcus has made us some delicacy." Rupert went to one of the seats and pulled out for Clarisse. The table was decorated in violet table-clover and light violet orchids which were one of Clarisse's favorite flowers. In the table there were indeed some marvelous looking food, some sweet meringue and of course more wine.

While they eat they talked about everything but the topic what Rupert wanted to discuss the most.

They finished the dinner and were sitting next to each other when Rupert made the first move. He turned for Clarisse and moved his mouth closer and closer for his wife's. Clarisse made a look and it seemed that she'll resist but for Rupert great surprise she didn't move back, neither did she move closer.

Rupert smiled and kissed her gently. At first she doesn't returned the kiss, but as Rupert continued she imitated him, so it was still more of a kiss for each other's lips than anything else, but it was now a too way street. When the kiss ended she spoke in a curious voice "What was it all about?"

"The question is, Can we do it better?" And with that he leant closer once more. He could tell that she wasn't utterly ravished, but he did everything to make it an enjoyable experience for her.

He gave slow butterfly kisses in her cheeks then kisses for her closed eyes, nose and even a kiss went to her chin. He know that Clarisse is trying to relax and he have know her that she was way to tense for it to happen anytime soon if he's moving this slowly.

But as a matter of fact he haven't wanted to move any faster, he not really wanted this now to happen if he was frank for himself. If they'll sleep together he would feel himself that he would play the fool with Clarisse after that.

They looked in each other eyes and exactly the same time they said "Clarisse." "Rupert."

They smiled - "Lady's first."

"I just wanted to say that I don't think it's going to work."

"And I wanted to say that I still don't think it's working."

"Still?"

"Well we hadn't been that good in this before."

"We had two children if you think about it."

"Yes, yes. . . I thought that it's going to be easy." - said Rupert in a strange voice.

"What? What have you been trying to tell me?"

"I. . . Gosh you need to know that I love you no matter what. Tell me that you know it."

"I know it, but tell me what you want or I'm going to be mad."

"Don't be mad, I don't want you to be mad, promise me."

"You want me to promise you that I'm not going to be mad! So you already know that I'll be mad! Split it out and I see what I can do."

Clarisse saw that he took a deep breath and said it "Iwanttohavealover."

"YOU WHAT?" - asked back Clarisse and she stood up so fast that she nearly went dizzy.

Rupert stood up too and afforded Clarisse his arms, but of course she didn't accept it, so in sad eyes he continued - "I said it, I don't want to repeat it. You need to know, that I hadn't cheat you."

"But you want to!"

"It's complicated. I love you, but I'm not in love with you. You are my best friend, I'm happy to be next to you, I feel myself the happiest man in earth that I can call you my wife. You are a beautiful, funny and extremely smart woman and every man in this country and around want you. . . On the other hand, in the sex I just don't feel the. . ."

"I don't either." - said Clarisse quietly than added quickly "I mean it's still fantastic and great and all of that, just not earth moving."

"I couldn't have said it better. I think we understand and agree with each other."

"So you want a lover, not instead of me, but next to me."

"Yes. I'll still love you, you are my best friend and you'll be, believe me."

"I believe you."

"I felt the need to discuss this with you. I know that it will be a hard and strange talk and I honestly don't know what I'll do you of you say no, but I couldn't and didn't want to hide it from you. I ask you the question - Can I have a lover with your permission my wife?"

"This is the stupidest question you have ever asked me."

"Including the one some years ago on the library?" Clarisse laughed out loud as well as Rupert for the memory and at one the tension in the room went lower.

"Yes. .. " Clarisse said and Rupert looked her suspiciously. "For both."

Rupert nodded as he felt more than strange to said thank you for this, but after a little time he said "And if I have someone. . . maybe. . . of course just if you want to. . . I'm not force you or anything. . .but you can have a lover too."

Clarisse looked right in his husband's eyes, her mouth curled up a little and said "I already have one."

"_You_ cheated on me!?" - now Rupert was the one who had the surprise of his life.

And we leave this story here from now. After this and after some time if I want to tell you another memoir of mine I'll continue - maybe - with this and explain how should it happened. . . or how should it continued?


	7. To have the business

Wow, five reviews for the last chapter – Thank you everyone!

**To have the business**

Do you remember my second entry? - The one with Clarisse and a dinner when Rupert wanted her to sleep with the business man? Would you believe that it was years ago when I told you that story? This story have some kind of unthinkable thing too, you are going to see it. As That Queen was not the woman you know, This Queen either. Anyway it's a story what could have happened with any young girl, who had a little too much. - I think.

So much years gone by, I couldn't remember every detail how exactly happened this story, but I do remember the main point. If you are not afraid to see a young Clarisse then come and enjoy this story.

She was wearing a yellow dress, Rupert looked handsome in his suit - he nearly always wore one. The two of them and four business men were having dinner in the most exclusive restaurant's VIP room in Pyrus. It was about a new import place for Genovia. It's enough about it as I don't want you to try to find any of the men and ask them if it's true or not as it would be annoying for everyone.

Clarisse didn't want to come as it was a boring experience for her. She was the pretty one who is smiling, looking good and didn't do anything. It was these times when she realized that she wanted more than standing two steps behind a man. Rupert too became aware that his wife is captivated to do things alone and do it great!

In the beginning of the evening everything was as it should be. They ordered their curses and chatted about non important things. - It's always the way how things goes, first talking about anything except the things why are they met.

One of the men suggested Clarisse to drink some wine with him. She was bored and thought why the hell not, so the two of them drink wine as everyone else just some water. - Oh my the brave of the men! "I don't like alcohol thank you very much." At home they drink whisky after whisky. Dissembler!

It was okay at first but the man ordered bottle of wine after the other, everyone was different and he filled Clarisse glass too. They didn't drink every bottle, but she was young, she was not used to drink much, definitely not variant drinks. You could image, she because tipsy then almost drunk.

Firstly, she was smiling. Secondly, she become groping. In my opinion that it was funny, but you can decide. Rupert was sitting next to her and she began caressing him... yes under the table... but no, not _there_ just for his tights... okay very close to _that_ part. It's true that it was nearly enough for Rupert. When he didn't pay that much attention what those three in front of him were talking about they realized the movements too. Rupert held himself some time but when it was too much, he laid for Clarisse and asked her to take her arms away. She was taken aback as she didn't realize what she was doing as it were non purposive movements. But she took her arms away anyway.

You don't think this is the story, do you? I tell you short stories but not this short!

The man who was drinking wine too was sitting in the other side of Clarisse. She was behaving some time but she just like doing something under the table so the next one was this man's tight. Rupert was not seeing these movements but the three men in front of them did. They really don't know what to do. It was funny in a way as the Queen really didn't realize what she was doing and the man enjoyed it so much. It was embarrassing for the King to not know what was happening.

But the situation work out as moments later the Queen lifted up the table-cover, turned her head and in a funny voice said to his husband. "Look! He is randy, but he is much smaller than you are."

Rupert become flush red and stood up. "Come on Clarisse we are going home."

"Isn't the party just begun?" He reached out for her hand and helped her stand up. "So the party is not just begun." She said in a sad voice. Rupert murmured some sorry to the men and to call them tomorrow when helping Clarisse out the room. The last thing what was heard from Clarisse was exactly these words "But you are going to satisfy me when we are home, right?"

When half an hour later, they reached the place and was alone in their suite she was so tired that Rupert needed to undress her and took her to bed. He was still mad when went to the bathroom and took a shower. When he climbed in the bed the moon lighted up the room and his wife's face. She looked so peaceful, young and beautiful that Rupert had a small smile on his face moved closer to Clarisse, cuddle her waist and went to sleep himself.

Naturally in the morning Rupert get up sooner and went to his study to sort out yesterday night. Call the men, ask theirs forgiveness and try to discuss another time.

When Clarisse finally got up it was twelve o'clock. She wasn't feeling herself good and didn't remembered much either. She had the afterimage to arriving into the restaurant and tasting some wine. She went to the bathroom then dressed up and she was ready when looked for the mini bar in the suite. She had a bad feeling, and an image, what she didn't want to be real.

She went to Rupert's sturdy, opened the door and said "Please tell me it's not true."

Sure the three men were there too.

"If I think what you think Your Majesty then I can tell that it is indeed true." Clarisse had an urge smile on her face, what of course the men see too. "But you don't have anything to be ashamed of. We already forgot it, true?" asked the man for the other two. "And we fired the man." They nodded and this time Clarisse was sure who was the boss.

"Oh I hope not because of me."

"No, we had other problems with him before."

Clarisse went in front of the man, bent down, touched his shoulder and in a sweet voice she said "I hope Genovia still going to have the business and we repeat the dinner some time."

The man gulped and answered, why he never take off his eyes from Clarisse breasts "I will make sure to sit next to you Your Majesty." Clarisse made a smile and went out.

An hour later Rupert came for the news that Genovia indeed got the business. . . But he never allowed her wife to had dinner with the man again.


End file.
